


Broken Glass

by OUAT_Nicole



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swan Queen fandom - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst, Babies, Childhood, Co-Parenting, Emma G!P, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Girl Penis, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Multi, Pain, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUAT_Nicole/pseuds/OUAT_Nicole
Summary: What Happen's when a young blonde is made to become an Adult over night when someone leaves something unexpected on The door step How Will Emma behave when she is thrown into a life style she did not ask for nor wanted and how Will she take On this new life she was titled with without her knowing....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys this story has been on my mind for weeks now and I wanted to write it down before I had forgotten  
> Bare with me as you all know I have four other stories going on and I am trying to balance work, life and writing at the moment thank's for being patient.
> 
>  
> 
> G!P warning as always, if you aren't into it you do not have to read it  
> Just giving those a warning thanks for reading and supporting my stories....!!!

__

* * *

 

  
* Boston * - Apart 356 B

 

* a loud knock was heard *

  
Someone was knocking really hard. A blonde woman came rushing out a room and squinted at the time. It was 28 years old Emma Swan she was a new upcoming freelance artist. Emma raced right over to the Door. Seeing no one she peeked again and decided to open it just in case. As soon as she did a loud cry was heard and that made Emma look down Down on the floor was a carrier and inside was what looked like a newborn baby.

 

" Holy Crap, where you'd come from?"

 

Emma looked around and then brought the baby in.

 

" Hey bud, You must be cold."

 

She placed him and his carrier down. Emma immediately sat down on her dark blue couch and sighed also. She didn't know much about babies but this one looked a little fresh. The newborn Emma assumed it was. She wasn't really sure on the sex but she was sure that it was Hungry. not knowing what else to do she called her good friends and hoped That any of them would pick up.

 

August was the first, and then Killian showed up.

 

" Who's kid Ems?"

 

She shrugged at him.

 

" I dunno, it just showed up."

 

The baby had yet to stop crying now. another knock came and August opened the door it was Graham. sighing he walked in and unclipped the newborn and began to rock it. Emma watched as the baby stopped. Then she noticed how he was grunting and rooting for something. Automatically he knew exactly what the newborn wanted and that was Milk sadly she was lacking in that department because Emma wasn't a normal female she had an extra appendage a male appendage.

 

She noticed something, reaching into the carrier.

 

 

 

 

 

 

" Dear Emma I am sorry, this was the only way for me

I remember when we talked, about having future children

and you said you weren't ready Just yet, I wanted to tell you

but I didn't know how I couldn't take care of our son but hopefully

you can Emma Swan meet you're newborn Son ~ S "

 

Emma kept reading the note over again. She was now a parent to a newborn son at least she knew the sex. Like that her son began to protest about not being given any milk. She got her laptop to do Some research. New born's needed colostrum and Emma was not sure if he had it. Breast milk was essential or formula since Emma wasn't the one That Had given birth formula would be his dinner.

 

" How old is he?"

 

They had no clue, he still had an umbilical cord.

 

" I'd say three days, maybe a week old."

 

Emma's birthday was next week.

 

" Alright off to the market."

 

~~~~~ Meanwhile upstairs ~~~~~

 

Emma's new neighbor Regina came home. Regina Mills was her name and she was a very powerful woman. more business her family owned and built half of Boston and NYC. High Mills associates are what they called it. Everything had been run by her mother Cora who was powerful. Regina grew up in a wealthy family her father was like any other Father attentive and loving her mother, on the other hand, was all about business.

 

She had an older sister Zelena by Cora. Zelena ran the family business like their mother with an iron fist. Regina, on the other hand, wanted to run the business in a different way. So that is exactly what Regina had done. The business had gone up 35% and that had made her mother Happy. Not long after Regina had met a young man named Daniel who had Challenged the brunette something she liked eventually Regina had fallen in love and they began dating right after that her and Daniel had gotten engaged and then married Children had always been on their minds Daniel decided to give up a few of his samples just in case the natural way did not work.

 

" We'll have our baby."

 

Daniel had died in a boating accident. Regina had decided then and there that they would have a baby. She was about five month's pregnant when it happened she miscarried. The doctor's had said that it Happens. Devastated and in mourning, Regina decided to have the surgery. that was a few weeks ago and here she was staring at the spare fridge She had that carried some of the breast milk she had pumped in preparation for the baby.

 

" God Daniel I'm sorry."

 

She then heard crying.

 

Regina tried to listen for the noise. She knew of her neighbor's conquests as Emma would bring them home. only this time this didn't sound like a woman but like a babies cry. She looked down at her own shirt. Regina had been told that it would be a minute before she would dry up. Now she was hearing a baby cry and she was now beginning to leak Not hearing any crying again she decided to ignore it.

 

That is until Emma came back.

 

~ Downstairs ~

 

Emma and the guys had come back. Her son was now on full Newborn mode hollering his little lungs out. Emma knew that her son was hungry and so she rushed on that food. His food was warm and ready to go. One of his bottles was prepared and she did how Graham told her to. The rubber nipple was placed inside his mouth and he quieted down For the moment put he kept spitting out the bottle.

 

" He's not liking it."

 

eventually, he relented, taking the bottle a second time.

 

" Kid's got you're appetite."

 

Emma watched as Graham fed him.

 

" You've gotta hold him."

 

Of course, Emma was refusing to do so. August and the other's already had taken turn's holding the newborn. Emma although she held his carrier has yet to physically hold him. She knew that he also needed a name. The guys looked at the time and knew they needed to head home also. Feeling nervous she had tried to persuade them to stay until she got the hang of everything.

 

Graham had sighed.

 

" He's yours Em, Call if you need us."

 

So they had left her with her son. With her son taking a nap finally Emma decided that she needed to rest too. It did not last long as her son began to fill the den with his cries. The crib she got him was coming. Emma got his carrier and took him with her over to the kitchen to get Food. once he was placed down she went to work trying to make him Another bottle up until he began to cry louder.

 

" I'm coming squish."

 

Regina had just finished soaking. a message popped up on her wall letting her know that she had a package. Changed into something simple she decided to head downstairs. She made it down into the Lobby. In the lobby, she saw a few people she saw the delivery man straight away. Signing for it Regina was about to head onto the elevator when it Dinged and her blonde neighbor came off it with a crying infant.

 

" Alright bud, I'm getting my mail."

 

She watched them, Emma holding the baby carrier.

 

" Sorry, He's hungry."

 

Emma reached over to get her mail. For that one split moment, brown and green met Emma grabbed her mail. Both blonde and baby were about to head onto the elevator again. Regina decided to get on it as well. Inside her son was crying louder which only made Regina stare even more. Emma gave her son the pacifier she bought him but that was not Cutting it.

 

" Is he yours?"

 

Emma looked up, this was first she had talked to her.

 

" Yeah, he's my first."

 

Emma got off on her floor.

 

" See ya around."

 

The elevator stopped on her floor. Regina was about to get off when she noticed the small piece of mail. noticing the apartment number Regina hoped the woman would get it. Regina walked back into her place. She placed her mail onto her table and went to open up her package. Inside was something for the baby that she was supposed to have before She could cry a knock was heard.

 

She went to look, it was Emma & the baby.

 

" Can I help you?"

 

Emma held her son close.

 

" Yeah actually, I dropped a piece of mail."

 

Emma heard the door unlock quickly. Regina stood on the other side with her arm's crossed Emma gulped first. Emma just wanted her mail so she could get back into her place. Inside Emma got the chance to Look. Regina's loft was a little bigger than her's and she also had an upstairs too. Following the brunette towards her den, Emma placed her son's Carrier down for a second that was a mistake as he began to cry.

 

Regina looked down at him.

 

" Do you mind?"

 

Emma nodded no.

 

Regina squatted down to get him. The newborn was wailing up until she picked him up he had quieted down. Emma couldn't help but notice how Regina was holding her son. The newborn began to cry again. Regina felt him begin to root she knew exactly what he wanted/needed. She went to hand him to his mother but she saw how Emma was Looking and sat down next to her.

 

" I'm scared, he's so tiny."

 

She moved to Emma's arms.

 

" Just like that, now hold him close."

 

Emma was amazed, watching her son Yawn.

 

" Has he had his first milk?"

 

Regina walked into her kitchen. Coming back she had a few frozen bags of the colostrum Emma read about. Emma had questions but right now she was thankful he had Milk. The day ended and it was dark. Yawning and looking at the time Em placed her boy in his carrier ready to go. She also had thanked the brunette for letting her stay for as long as She did and for giving her son the milk.

 

" Can I have your number?"

 

Regina raised an eyebrow.

 

" It's for him, you know in case."

 

She wrote it down, handing her number to the blonde.

 

" Goodnight Miss Swan."

 

Like I said before this story I Just had on my mind, forgive any mistakes because they are mind and I wanted to write it down before I did forget and I'm also doing my Research on babies as I have none and a lot of my cousins are new parents so I have been making sure to get my facts straight I am also definitely trying to come up with a name for this story right now but I'm not sure what else to name it Just yet....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's a new parent, how is she going to cope with being a single parent to a newborn,  
> Regina's going to be around...how are they going to help each other when it comes to  
> said newborn what will Emma's parents have to say.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow guys, thank you all for the kind words.  
> I did not think anyone would like this story but I am so happy that you all do  
> I'll definitely be updating this story along with the other four on a regular basis.....

 

* * *

 

_It had been 3 days....._

 

Emma's place looked like baby land. Toys and screws were scattered all around her wooden floors right now. The blonde was currently trying to slide slot A right into slot B also. She had been up already for a while. her son had woken up hungry as usual but he wasn't taking the nipple. Emma warmed up the milk once again and like before he was not Having it protesting  it loudly. 

 

" Okay Okay, Mr. Squish okay,

I know your'e hungry." 

 

Emma then read her baby book. She had almost bought the whole store on everything pertaining to kids. doing as told she grabbed a pot of warm water making it not too hot. That's exactly what she had did. the little Swan was not having it this morning he was already protesting. Emma did what the book and certain baby sites said test the milk on your Wrist everything was normal except her son. 

 

" Alright little man, what else is there?

I know it's not the real thing." 

 

Emma grabbed her phone. 

 

_E Swan :  " He's protesting this morning,_

_definitely not wanting the bottle."_

 

_**R.M :  " Did you warm it?, he's probably wet,**  
_

_**when was his last feeding?"** _

 

She looked at the time. 

 

_E Swan :   "  like 3:45 this morning, he ate a little_

_He's not wet I checked, I'll just rock him."_

 

Not hearing anything else. Regina jumped into the shower while doing that she also turned on her speaker also. finished she came out in a robe so she could fix breakfast too. She sent a quick text also. Emma hadn't texted back and she hadn't heard from her not since their conversation. egg white omelet and a oatmeal is what Regina had made Herself before she could eat someone knocked. 

 

" I'm coming." 

 

She tied her robe tight. 

 

 Regina walked to the door. Peeping she looked and saw a sad looking blonde standing on the side with a baby. sighing she undid the lock's opening it wide enough for Emma. She waited to be let inside. stepping a side Regina watched the younger blonde walk past her carrying the baby. Locking the door back she tightened the robe tighter following The two further into her home. 

 

Emma's son wasn't crying. 

 

" Oh sure kid, now your'e quiet." 

 

He was currently peeking over her shoulder. 

 

" Hi Mr. Handsome." 

 

 He's still figuring this world out. Emma made sure She was keeping his neck steady as he tried to peek up as well. seeing Regina her son began to whimper and let out a cry. Regina reached over to take him. feeling the weight off her shoulders Emma turned to see her son getting Rocked. She also watched and listen to him grunt rooting across the Brunette's shoulders. 

 

" He's been doing that alot." 

 

Regina knew what it meant. 

 

" it's milk, he's wanting his meal,

and you said he's not taking to the

Bottle?" 

 

Emma shook her head. 

 

The Brunette placed him down gently. of course this was a protest as the smaller blonde male began to use his lungs. Sending a text off her focus went back to the crying baby. His little face started turning red Too. Emma went searching for his unused bottle so she could hand it off  to Regina. feeling that it was still warm she sat down along with Holding Emma's son and brought the rubber nipple to his mouth. 

 

He still wasn't having it. 

 

" He's been rooting, like alot this time,

I know what he wants, but I don't 

unfortunately have it." 

 

Regina knew her meaning. 

 

" You want the real thing." 

 

Rolling her eyes Regina rocked him. Emma's son was definitely due for another a bottle and he did not want one. Regina of course knew of the other alternative for him to eat. Of course she needed to ask Emma. Regina knew certain babies liked being breastfeed instead of taking a bottle. as of right now it looks like that's exactly what Emma's son Was interested in since he never had been in the first place. 

 

He got adjusted. 

 

" It make's sense, he's wanting breast milk, 

do you know if he fed naturally?" 

 

Emma blushed, shaking her head no. 

 

" I don't know actually."

 

Regina just looked at her. 

 

She re-positioned the newborn baby. For some reason he knew he was about to be fed as he began to root again. Regina untied one side of her robe in preparation feeding him. Of course her milk supply wasn't big. sure she had been pregnant but she had been trying to dry her milk up too. sliding the robe to the side Regina's left breast and dusky Nipple came into view grabbing it she rubbed it against his lips and automatically his mouth began searching. 

 

" You sure Regina, will he take yo....,

Ya know your breast, he's definitely haven't

had any real milk." 

 

Before she could finish her sentence. Emma watched the brunette's breast come into view along with Her one nipple. she watched the brunette offer her son one of her breasts. Emma was amazed at how he took it. Small grunts were heard and she looked to see her son's little feet start to curl. Clearly he was getting some type of milk his lips pursed as He sucked eventually Regina winced a little and brought a finger in between her breast and his strong gums she detached the baby from her now sore breast.  

 

Little Swan wasn't happy. 

 

" I'm sorry handsome, It's I'm a little sore,

Definitely going to need Supplements and

Vitamins." 

 

Emma immediately grab her son. 

 

" I know Squish, it's not fare huh?

you gotta ease up Mr." 

 

Regina knew she needed a minute. Normally a breastfeeding mother would take a break before starting up again. Sadly Regina knew that she didn't have too much to offer him. Emma began to burp her son also. With a small bib she placed it on her shoulder and placed her son right There. carefully she remembered what the book said and began to pat His back a little he let out a small one. 

 

" That's my boy." 

 

Regina rolled her eyes. 

 

Emma's phone had began to ring. Looking down she saw the number and asked if Regina could watch her boy. while doing so Regina got the chance to actually look at the baby. His hair wasn't like Emma's at all. the baby had fine brunette hair so of course he didn't have his mother's hair. a small button nose is what he had inherited so far she was Wondering if he would also get his mother's freckles. 

 

" Hello Mr. handsome." 

 

He moved and let out a big yawn. His eyes opened up right there and Regina caught a glimpse at his blue eyes. They were more so grey-ish blue but they would be green later. Carefully she brought him closer. with his untrained eyes he was trying to focus on the woman who let him eat. a pain of guilt was definitely getting to Regina as she thought About how she would never get to experience this with Daniel. 

 

Emma came right back. 

 

" Listen Regina, I don't want to bother,

do you know of a clinic that would see 

Him at short notice?" 

 

She thought of one, and decided to call her friend. 

 

" Give me a second." 

 

Emma was handed her son. 

 

_Regina :  " Hey it's me, no nothing is wrong,_

_I just need a favor."_

 

_Kmidas : **" What is it?,**_

 

_Regina :  " I have a friend, she's got a newborn_

_He needs to be checked out right away."_

 

_Kmidas :  " **Bring them in a hour, I'll be done then**_

_**make sure She's not late."** _

 

Regina came back to them. 

 

" I've got someone, we leave in a hour." 

 

She watched Emma try to find a diaper. Reaching over she looked and saw that the blonde had a few but no clothes. sighing she excused herself and went upstairs to the room. It had been more so a nursery for her's. looking around once more she walked back out and headed back to Emma. currently she was undressing her son when she saw Regina Coming back with a new onesie. 

 

 Regina sat next to Emma. 

 

" Let's get you changed."  

 

He whimpered he didn't like the cold air. Regina began to remove his diaper and like a boy he then let out a stream. Emma couldn't help but laugh she then went to clean it up. All while Regina wiped his little scrotum. Emma was definitely learning how to change him and wipe his area as well. potty training was going to something new as well since Her boy was exactly like her except he was a boy. 

 

" Haha funny, your mother finds that funny, 

do not worry, you'll catch her at least once." 

 

With a fresh diaper he then yawned again. They both knew after his little nap he would wake up and cry for food also. looking at the time it was about time for them to leave. Time for a new onesie since he was clean. at least that's what Regina said before she went in the bag to grab her One. Someone was not having it once again because baby Swan Tested out his lungs. 

 

Regina reached for him. 

 

" See nice and Warm, I'm so sorry Handsome,

Mama's gotta keep you with clothes." 

 

Emma just listened. 

 

" Ready to go?" 

 

_*** Midas and family Pediatrics *** _

 

Emma ended up riding along with Regina. not by choice as Regina refused to get in/on Emma choices of transportation. They ended up getting into the brunette's new Benz. Her son was put into the car seat she had. It wasn't a long drive but any type of car ride always made a child go to sleep. looking back Emma chuckled a little as she watched Him twitch a little not quite waking up just yet. 

 

" I'll grab him." 

 

And so Emma did. 

 

Inside you could tell that the Clinic closed. Regina walked up to the desk and a nurse immediately opened the back doors. Turning around she smirked and told Emma to follow. Holding him close Emma followed as well. in the back there were a few nurses who stopped talking to look at the blonde. a few knew who she was and it only made them stare More of course there were the one's that openly flirted. 

 

" You all are here, Mrs. Midas said she'll be here, 

I'm going to get supplies." 

 

The young girl closed the door. 

 

Emma sat down hoping not to wake him. carefully she lifted the blanket off his carrier and peeped inside he was sleep. Smirking he was starting to show some of her qualities. His hands were covered with little socks. at only three days he was already letting his mother know what he didn't like. Whimpering she removed his little hat and the baby Hand Covers. 

 

" Sorry Squish, I know you don't like them." 

 

Regina looked over at him. 

 

*  _ **a soft knock was heard ***_

 

_Regina's friend walked in._

 

" Hello welcome to map, I'm Kathryn Midas, 

 I'm a friend of Regina's, and who might you

be?" 

 

Emma cleared her throat. 

 

" Swan, Emma Swan nice to meet you." 

 

Kat smirked over at her oldest friend. Regina rolled her eyes and continued watching her friend focus on the baby. Kathryn asked Emma if she could take him out the carrier. Naturally little man was taking a nap. Kat explained to her that it was normal for him to sleep a lot since he's New. like before She carefully took her son out of his comfortable Carrier his little hands rubbed against his face. 

 

His eyebrows scrunched up. 

 

" Someone's sleeping good." 

 

She warmed up her stethoscope first. instructing Emma to take him out of his onesie like always he began to fuss. unfocused eye's opened once more and he started to cry. Regina moved a little closer to watch. Kat quickly went to listen to lungs and his heart she noted they were strong. next exam was making sure nothing was wrong with his Mouth using a small Popsicle stick Kat opened his mouth and flashed a light. 

 

" Gums are perfect, lungs and heart are perfect,

Just have two more exams and we will be done." 

 

His diaper was undid, the whimpering started. 

 

 " Just checking his penis, and also his Scrotum, 

Will he be Circumcised?, not many hospitals do it

but it definitely is a health benefit to it." 

 

Emma wasn't sure how to answer that. Yeah she was dreading being asked that since she had it done to herself also. looking over at her son she knew she needed to answer. Nodding Em's decided that it be done. Kathryn said she would call a friend of her's so Emma can set up a time for It. her boy passed his exam with flying color's and now it was Time for his shot. 

 

" All newborn's get this one." 

 

Kat's assistant nurse came back. 

 

" First shot is Hepatitis B, if he hasn't already,

This is given at birth first, second part he will

Get in about two months." 

 

Bracing themselves they had poked him. Startled he cried as usual loudly as probably did hurt him just a little bit. Emma felt bad and went over to comfort her 3 day old Son. Since he was technically still a new baby. Kat wanted to take some blood for the  **Newborn metabolic screen Test.** it was more so a screening that tested for any abnormality In The babies blood or any disease. 

 

" I'm sorry Squish, it hurt didn't it, 

Were' almost finished." 

 

The Vitamin K shot was postponed. 

 

" He's healthy, I see no issue's and he is alert, 

Now do you have any questions?" 

 

That's when Emma turned around. 

 

" Actually I do, can you run his DNA?,

And run mine as well." 

 

Both Kat and Regina looked at each other. 

 

" I wanna be sure, ya know that he's mine,

I mean really to be sure." 

 

Neither said anything. 

 

" A DNA test, Ms. Swan is he not your's, 

I mean how else is he your son right?

 

Emma nodded in response. 

 

" He is mine, but there's something else, 

I was born female, but I also was born

with something a little more extra as well

I have a penis." 

 

This shocked the both of them. 

 

" Of course then, let me get a kit first,

I'll be right back to do that." 

 

Kathryn left the room. 

 

" Go ahead and ask, I know you want to, 

a lot of people are always curious." 

 

The brunette said nothing. 

 

" Not here Ms. Swan, but we will talk later, 

Right now let's focus on him." 

 

Speaking of him Emma's son was up. suckling on a pacifier that Regina had produced for him it definitely was handy. eventually Kathryn came back and swabbed both mouths. Her nurse came and got the swab kit. a hungry whimper was starting to begin and both women turned to go get him. Regina needed to talk to her friend but not with Emma And so she asked to speak to her. 

 

*  _Walking into the Hallway *_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _Kat :  " Who is she Regina, I mean her confession,_
> 
> _I've heard of the condition but never thought_
> 
> _about it not till now."_
> 
>  
> 
> **_Regina " She's a neighbor, who needed my help Kat_ **
> 
> **_and  so that's what I'm doing."_ **
> 
>  
> 
> _Kat :  " Okay so your'e helping, do you know her?_
> 
> _he looks to be 3 days, and what could you_
> 
> _possib....Gina you aren't?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Regina looked shyly at her friend._
> 
>  
> 
> _**Regina :  "  of course not, I just met her three days ago** _
> 
> _**I'm helping the baby, speaking of the baby** _
> 
> _**I need supplements to start my milk production** _
> 
> _**Back up."** _
> 
>  

Kat raised an eyebrow at her. milk production meant that Regina was breast feeding this baby. of course she knew that it wouldn't replace the fact that she had lost her own. She wrote down the vitamins. Regina smirked walked back over to Emma help her clothed him. warm once again the two women knew that it was about that time for another Meal since a new baby eat's every few hours. 

 

" Massage the breasts, a newborn isn't too picky,

Some babies are lefts, so He might favor one side

If your milk isn't in, I'd say formula for a minute

at least until your'e milk supply is back up." 

 

Her friend told her. 

 

 Emma picked her boy up again. as always she was being careful and held the back of hid head again. Regina met her half way and made sure that she put him in the carrier. Thanking Kat they then left Her. Em's knew that as soon as they got to the apartment they would talk. the drive was silent aside from the occasional sigh in the car it was quiet Of course the baby started to fuss as soon as they parked her car. 

 

 

" Hang on Squish, I'll get you out, 

I'm coming little man." 

 

_*** Emma's apartment *** _

 

The door opened Regina walked in. Emma followed right behind her while she was also carrying her son. she watched the brunette walk around her loft baby items everywhere. Little Swan was placed on the floor. Rolling her eyes she squatted down and began to undo his seat belt. once he was out of his carrier little man woke up his greyish-green Eyes opened back up as he stretched. 

 

" Well hello, ready for a mid-lunch snack?" 

 

On Que he whimpered. 

 

" That's a yes, I know that whimper." 

 

 Since Regina couldn't breastfeed yet. Emma dreaded going for a formulated bottle but he needed to eat. in the kitchen she got the pre-made bottle and got a pot of water also. The bottle was put right into the pot. it didn't take long to warm it up and her son was definitely hungry. The two of them knew that something would need to be done in order For him to eat so Regina came to the rescue again. 

 

" Bring him here, He's needing Skin on Skin, 

I may not have milk, Just yet but maybe once

he feels warmth it will be easier for him to eat." 

 

Emma walked her son over. 

 

" Alright little Squish, ready to eat?" 

 

Little Swan was placed into Regina's arms. with her shirt unbuttoned a little she made sure she could feel him. bottle in hand Regina rubbed the rubble nipple onto his gums. Regina watched him open his little mouth. The nipple went into his mouth and Regina tilted the bottle a Little. immediately he took to the bottle thanks to feeling warm Skin on His skin his little grunts were the only thing heard. 

 

Regina saw Emma, she turned to face her. 

 

" You've fed him before, It's nothing complicated, 

Just be mindful of him, make sure he isn't eating

too fast. 

 

Emma sat down before she had got him. like always he was carefully placed in her arm's along with the bottle. warm she did as Regina instructed and titled his meal a little up. Of course Emma had washed her hands. Regina explained to her why it was important that she did wash them. it was on half when his mother gently pulled the rubber nipple Away he wasn't as fussy. 

 

He was put over her shoulder. 

 

" Here's the blanket, support his head first, 

Gently tap his back, not too hard but enough

that is until you hear or feel a small rumble." 

 

Like that she felt his burp. 

 

" Wooah Squish, good job bud." 

 

And just like that he was out again. The brunette explained to her that for now that's all he was going to do. Emma watched the fall and rise of her son's little chest as he slept. Emma had learned how to swaddle. it took two tries but the blonde got the hang of it wrapping him up in it. sitting on her couch she now faced the current brunette who was Texting away on her cell. 

 

Emma cleared her throat. 

 

" Listen Regina, thank you like a lot, 

I mean seriously, you've helped us

Well more so me." 

 

Regina gave a small smile. 

 

" It's no problem, I wanted to help, 

plus I have a little niece as well." 

 

Silence was heard for a moment. 

 

" Can I ask you, about the breastfeeding, 

Umm. did your'e friend say to you?" 

 

Regina faced the blonde this time. 

 

" She said to massage, I got a prescription,

to aid the milk process, she also said I need

to talk to a lactation specialist and to keep

letting him suckle it will aid in production." 

 

Emma definitely blushed. 

 

" I've got work to do, I wanted to thank you, 

for allowing me to go, I will be out for a bit

but please text me as soon as he gets up." 

 

She followed Regina to the door. 

 

" Oh and Ms. Swan, please pick a name, 

Can't keep calling him little Swan forever." 

 

_**I am Stopping right here for now, I think i went over word count a little bit and that's alright, I definitely enjoyed writing this new chapter** _

_**Especially the Regina & Emma interactions.... and yes Emma's going to confront Regina about the baby stuff she has in her loft** _

_**the guys pay a visit and someone for Regina doe's too** _

 

_**It's definitely different writing an infant, but I'm also enjoying it because I have been doing a ton of research** _

_**nothing will be rushed after this chapter so each one ( will be a new day for Emma and her little boy)** _

_**Who doesn't have a name yet !!!!!** _

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's getting the hang of everything, no one is perfect when it comes to raising their kid.  
> Luckily Regina's been helping her out, and a certain blonde will be paying a visit to her parents soon  
> How will her parents feel about being grandparents without knowing about it......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind words, I appreciate everyone to take the time out to comment.  
> and to those who are loving my stories I try it's definitely work keeping up with all five of them  
> but I wouldn't change it stick around there's more to come

 

* * *

 

  
**_Someone would be a week old soon._ **

 

Emma was currently stretched out asleep. Little Swan as she kept calling him had been crying a lot more this time. turning on her back she looked over into the crib he was in. He had been eating the right amount too. Neal and Graham both had dropped in to check up on the new addition. yawning Emma stretched and got up before turning on her Espresso machine & checking in on her boy.

 

" Look at who's up."

 

Neal said a little quietly.

 

Rolling her eyes Em sipped her coffee. Graham woke up right after them the only one left to wake up was her boy. Emma decided if he wasn't crying she would leave him alone. Eventually, he'll wake soon for a bottle. meantime this gave the three friends time to themselves without the little guy. breakfast was needed and so it was made Emma made her Famous eggs and stuffed french toast.

 

" Marry me Em's, I'm serious right now,

So you can keep making me this toast."

 

She scoffed at Neal, on Que her boy cried.

 

" Alright bud alright, someone's finally waking up,

let's get you a bottle, let's see if Regina made you one

with her milk this time."

 

Both guys looked at each other.

 

" Give me a second, I'll have it ready Squish,

Gotta warm this up, then breakfast will be served."

 

It did not take long for it to warm. Someone was hungry and did not want to wait any longer than needed. bringing the nipple to his mouth it did not take him long to suckle. Emma listened to his little grunts. she guessed it was because Regina had been expressed him a new one. Emma had gotten a text from her a day ago letting her know that Someone's milk supply was starting to come in a little more quickly.

 

* Bottle- 0 , Little Swan - 2

 

That had been his second one. Emma yawned hoping to catch a break soon so Regina could come to get him. like Kat said if and when she could nurse him she should do so also. Both had to make a schedule. milk wasted already she put him over her shoulder gently tapping his back. per usual she smirked when she felt him burp this time a little spit Up of regurgitated breast milk made it's way to her shoulder.

 

" Always awesome, but seriously my shoulder?"

 

Yawning she saw he was sleepy. Emma ended up changing her boy's diaper he went through at a few a day. grabbing his wipes she made sure that she did not wipe too hard. Little Swan looked into her eyes. for the third time in a few days, Emma looked into her gorgeous son's eyes. she had read it would still be a while before his eyes actually Focused in order to see who was talking to him.

 

Neal went into his suitcase.

 

" I got little man ."

 

* Milk Is Life *

 

Emma couldn't help but laugh now. that's cause it was true her son right now only wanted his milk warm. looking at her apple Samsung watch she saw what time it was now. Changed she grabbed his new bag. before leaving Em made sure he was comfortable in his new car seat. a gift from August for his new nephew as well laughing she sent Regina a long text letting her know she was coming up.

 

~~~~~~~~~ Upstairs/Regina's loft ~~~~~~

 

The brunette had been up working. eventually, she had gotten Emma's text letting her know she'd be up. smiling it did not take long for her to be dressed while she had waited. Emma knocked right after the text. up and already at the door Regina fixed her hair and went to open it. right behind the door, Emma was currently standing holding the carrier That was currently holding her almost week old son.

 

" He's empty for now. had a warm breakfast bottle,

Knowing this tank, he's going to want another one

really soon."

 

Emma waited to be let inside.

 

Inside Emma was carrying his carrier. following behind Regina closely they came to her large couch again. sitting down Emma made sure to gently place her son on the floor. Regina undid the buckles on his seat. it did not take long for him to yawn and open up his big hazel eyes. Emma watched him recognize the woman who had been feeding him His warm meals from time to time.

 

" Hello, Handsome."

 

Regina ended up cooing at him a little. what Emma thought was a smile was sadly probably just some gas. putting him on her shoulder little Swan got a chance to look around. She held his neck supporting his head. that gave Emma time to grab her cell and check a few of her Texts. looking over she watched her boy as he began to become to get Restless Regina wondered if he had any other onesie's.

 

" Yeah he does, I packed a few of them,

his uncles went crazy."

 

like his mother, he enjoyed being nude. Regina looked through his bag seeing all the new onesie's he had. smirking she picked one that he had got earlier today about the milk. Laughing she held it up for the Blonde. Emma finished reading all her texts and then heard his whimpers. as usual, both women knew what it meant the kid had three things on His mind sleep, poop, & eat.

 

" Somebody's ready to eat."

 

It did not take long to get him to eat. with new milk coming in Regina's breasts ended up being really tender. kat reassured her since she was pregnant before it was normal. She always laughed at hearing him eat. Emma called them his greedy grunts because it sounded like a little pig. clearly, something had been satisfying him as he had not let up From Regina just yet.

 

" He's definitely mine, kid's got an appetite,  
wait is he hurting you?, I can get his bottle for  
you."

Regina looked over at the blonde.

" Emma once again, I am fine with him,

He's eating perfectly, but I do need to get

a new breast pump."

 

Emma just looked down at him.

 

" He's needing a name, I meant it, Miss Swan,

Squish nor little Swan is one."

 

She just laughed.

 

Filled with warm milk he was ready. Emma grabbed his little jacket letting Regina place it on him he whimpered. they both knew he wasn't hungry he didn't like being dressed. Emma had a few things to do today. Regina had to stop by her office which is why she had pumped milk for him. baby bag secured along with two new warm fresh pumped Breast milk both little Swan and his mother left to run errands.

 

* Running Around Town *

 

Emma unclipped her son from his seat. first thing was first was to stop by the studio to see what her agenda was. she was pushing her son in the new stroller she had got him. She was also going shopping for paint. little man's nursery was un-finished Emma had been trying to finish it up. he had come to her in an unexpected/great way but Emma was Still getting used to having to take care of another human being.

 

" Stopping in early I see."

 

She looked to see her friend.

 

Phoenix was the name and Emma's friend. laughing they ended up hugging one another and he then looked down. in his friends left hand he noticed she was carrying a carrier. More so a baby carrier for little babies. Emma smiled and sat him down on the floor lifting the hood a little bit. Just in time too since somebody was waking up from the quick Nap they decided to take.

 

" He's adorable Em's, whose kid is he exactly?

he kind of looks like you."

 

Emma smirked this time.

 

" That's cause he is, Phoenix Saran meet my son,

he doesn't have a name, but I'm calling him little

Swan."

 

This time Phoenix, rolled his eyes as well.

 

" Really Emma? remember our little talk,

Ya know about, p.r.o.t.e.c.t.i.o.n or keeping Swan

In the cage for now? "

 

There was a deep sigh.

 

" Trust me I know, but he was given to me,

well more so dropped off, Regina says he needs a

name & that little Swan isn't a name."

 

Hearing Regina name caught his attention.

 

" Who's this Regina?

 

Emma did not know how to explain her. Phoenix had his friend follow him into his office to discuss new business. She was being asked to commission a new painting later on. The museum had a few of hers on staff. with her business taken care of, it was time for Emma to do one more run. this run was for boy actually the weekend was coming up and That meant nursery decorating was ago.

 

It was time to go.

 

" Thanks again P, I'll start working on it,   
but first, this guy is getting a diaper change  
possibly a bottle as well."

  
Eventually, Emma made it to the store.

 

............ Eventually Back at the Lofts.................

 

Regina had left soon after Emma. before getting to the car she had gotten an S.O.S text message from Charles. he was of her four assistants she had running around the office. As usual, Regina looked at emails. being within the family business meant she was responsible for most of 70%. walking through those doors was a relief the brunette dropped Out of her heels and went to change clothes.

 

She listened to voicemails.

 

* you have 5 new messages *

 

" Hey babe it's me, I'm coming into town,

wanting to see you, hoping to drop by in a few

hours or so."

  
It was from Robin.

 

" Hey, Gina...Gina, we need to go out,

Mal's got a new spot, all you can drink

drinks and the entertainment is wonderful

call me back this is Ella."

 

* New message *

 

" Dear call me back, needing you for this folder,

something is not added, your sister says only you

know the codes."

 

Of course, it was her mother.

 

" Hey you it's me, listen I'll be over later,  
something came up, do not worry about keys  
I know where the spare is."

  
Today had been a little chaotic. right now she did not need anything else besides her sore breasts of course. Regina wondered if Emma and the baby had made it back already. Regina decided to take a bath. Soaking was always relaxing to her sighing she slowly slid into the warm tub. remembering her messages she knew there was a 5th one she had To listen to so she did.

 

"Umm...Regina hi, this is Emma Swan,

I'm just letting you, know that we're back

little man did good and he's getting a nursery

makeover if you want I'll be home by 4:30."

 

She checked the time, rushing to dry off and change.

 

Upstairs Emma had changed too. feeling relaxed she first went into the kitchen to make her boy his food. microwaving was easy but her picky son only loved it in a warmed pot. It did not take this long to warm. on Que, a small wail was heard it was like he knew his meal was coming. before she could rush over to the couch someone was knocking on The front door Emma rushed over to unlock it.

 

" Who is it?"

 

Regina just sighed.

 

" It's me, Miss Swan."

 

The locks were quickly unlocked. Emma opened the door to see a fresh-faced/make free Regina standing there. a few seconds later Emma stepped aside allowing her to come in. Regina heard her the baby's wail. immediately she rushed over to him picking him up she cradled his little head. she noticed that his hair as well that is starting to change color His eyes trained onto her.

 

" Hello, Mr. Handsome."

 

Emma just smiled, sitting on the couch.

 

" He was about to eat."

 

Regina nodded picking him up. bottle in hand she rubbed the nipple across his lips but the little man wanted milk. automatically knowing what he needed she then undid her shirt. She undid her bra to get ready. as usual, it did not take long before a nipple was brought to his lips he suckled. the only sounds that were heard inside Emma's loft were the Sounds her guy getting his fill.

 

" He's super hungry, the kid had a bottle,

definitely my appetite, Hey listen Gina umm...

I was looking up names."

 

Regina looked up at her.

 

" Really Miss Swan? due tell me the names,

I have some as well, but he's your child Miss

Swan, so you get to choose."

__

_**List Of Baby Names ( For Little Swan )** _

_**Carson** _   
_**Felix** _   
_**Danny** _   
_**Steve** _   
_**George** _   
_**Adam** _   
_**Oliver** _   
_**Henry ( Cause I like it )** _   
_**Mateo** _

Regina couldn't help but smile. on Emma's list, she saw her father's name a name she held dear to her. she also laughed out loud at the last name since it was a typical name. She too had written names also. clearly, the blonde had been thinking about what she would name him. looking down she felt it when he decided he had his fill so he released her Nipple along with a few milk bubbles.

 

 

" Emma those names, I love six out of five,

Remember he's yours, a name means everything

You've gotta choose."

 

 

Emma did sigh.

 

 

" I know I know, it's just so hard,  
This a first for me, ya know baby names,  
He...I mean heck a baby is new for me."

 

  
Regina looked at her phone.

 

  
" I've gotta go, he's full for now,  
I'll pump again, you can come get them  
probably before bedtime."

 

She handed him off to his mother. Emma carefully slid her hands under Regina's arm's exchanging him. like some babies, he made a cute little grunt and rubbed his little face. Emma had got him a new pacifier. even in sleep, his sucking reflex was strong she tried to fix it for him. getting up Regina excusing herself went into Emma's bathroom and Fixed her bra and shirt before leaving the loft.

 

Emma walked her out.

 

" See you tomorrow, not too early tho,

I'm painting some, ya know working on his

Nursery hoping to have it ready."

 

 

She closed the door, smiling while going to her son.

 

 

" Alright little Squish, let's get ourselves to bed,

Tomorrow we paint sir, and tomorrow you'll have a room

night little man."

 

 

She kissed his head, laid him down on the bed the empty side.

 

 

Forgive me for taking long, I am definitely writing new updates for my stories one by one.

hopefully, it won't take as long but I appreciate all the amazing reviews and kudos I definitely appreciate it

 

Emma's still learning and it's cute she's so good with her son

Next chapter a certain older brunette will be making an appearance and also Robin, of course, will be making an appearance

also, someone might be getting his name really soon... 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Swan is growing rapidly Emma's still learning what it means to be a parent,  
> Regina's going to get a surprise visitor Someone also will be making a first visit to see some family members  
> and a familiar face Emma know's will be making a stop into town

* * *

 

**_Week One......._ **

 

Little Swan was officially a week. Emma had taken a few photo's of him to celebrate his one week birthday. He let out a fierce yawn she knew he'd be ready for his bottle Soon. Today was also his surgery Day. more so his circumcision had been scheduled for when he turned a week. opening the fridge Emma found what she was looking for a fresh Expressed bottle ready for a warm water rinse. 

 

" It's coming soon." 

 

Regina had texted. 

 

_*** Gina Mills * -   "  I'm making his bottle. do not forget to get his bag** _

                              _ **I'll be ready in an hour."**_

 

 

This week was also her birthday. Emma was suppose to be going out of town but was doing this first. Someone was showered and dressed before nine and so she bathed him. As usual he never liked clothes. His umbilical cord had fallen off she read to watch for any irritations. finally both dressed Emma turned everything off and headed upstairs with The baby bag & of course Mr. Squish as well. 

 

" Alright little man. today's a big day

But first Mr. Swan, let's go get your favorite

Person who feeds you."  

 

  _ **~~~~~~ Upstairs ~~~~~~~~**_

 

Regina was currently undressed. clothes thrown all over the floor she finally decided on a tight dress. walking through her loft half naked she made sure she didn't have a text. Emma never sent her one back. meaning she was probably on her way up with the baby ready to go. wearing a short black dress she then went in search for her matching heels When the doorbell rang. 

 

" I'm coming, give me a minute." 

 

Her breasts have doubled also. kat said they would with the boost supplement she had her given her. Regina was officially wearing nursing bra's along with her sexy one's also. She finally made it downstairs. looking through the peep hole the doors unlocked and Emma came in. as usual She handed her son over to the brunette who was always eager To hold the now one week old. 

 

" Finally Mr.Handsome. I missed you so much, 

He's definitely growing, Have you weighed him?

Kat said bring him by before his surgery just to see

Where his weight is." 

 

 They decided they'd go before. Emma also had been teetering on a few names that she had written. Regina went searching for her nursing bra just in case someone got hungry. Smiling she decided on a Jeans. downstairs somebody had woken up and was trying to look around. just being a week old little Swan's eyes were definitely still new but he Recognized both their voices. 

 

Meanwhile Regina was dressing. upstairs the brunette currently was deciding on which bra she'd wear. Breast feeding meant making accommodations and being comfortable. She decided on wearing a Lacey. finally dressed Regina head downstairs where Emma currently waited. sitting down she was soothingly rubbing her son's back as he had not Fully woken up from his nap just yet. 

 

" Are you ready?" 

 

Regina nodded yes, until her phone rang. 

 

" One second, I've gotta take this." 

 

 Emma was on her ipad searching. wanting to know more about one Regina Mills she found a few articles. little grunted a little so she shifted him while she waited on Regina. There was an article that she saw. One in particular that mentioned her success and also her families too. Something else caught Emma's eye it had mentioned her marriage to One Daniel Colter who had passed Suddenly. 

 

Regina was still on the phone. 

 

_**" I am busy mother. no i will not come by,** _

_**because he's there, please know I'll see you all** _

_**next weekend you too mother."** _

 

Regina made her back over to Emma. Currently little Swan had finished his nap which meant he'd be hungry. Emma told her they should hold off feeding him until after surgery. They put him into his fancy car seat. strapped in and ready to go the ladies headed to Kat's for his check up. as usual Emma walked into the office carrying her son with Regina Walking right beside her. 

 

_**~~~~~ Midas Pediatrics/Kat's Office ~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

"  _Welcome to MP. do you have an appointment."_

 

Regina told the nurse who kat was to her. in the back both women followed the young woman into a new room. Like before Emma placed little Swan and the carrier right down. It did not take long for Kat to come on in. Smiling she saw the baby and noticed that his hair had grown a little. taking Him out Emma handed her boy over to the woman who Placed him down on the table along with his warm blanket. 

 

" Hello little handsome. he's gained a little weight,

Breast milk will do that, Tell me Emma was it right?

has Her milk supply been steady ya know from before

is he eating a lot more or less." 

 

Emma blushed a little. 

 

" He's definitely eating. Her supply seems to be good,

You can ask her actually, I've been feeding him the pumped

Milk she gives me but it seems like her supply is steady to me." 

 

Like she had done before he was unzipped. Emma listened to her son once again let them know he was cold. Kat had her nurse come in and help give him his second shot sets. Instead of Emma Regina went and got him. Baby Swan snuggled further into her neck Regina comforted him. they were off now to take him to his second doctor's appointment Something Emma was dreading. 

 

" I'll drop by later. Ya know for talk,

I'm bringing wine, plus a few of the girls

See you later." 

 

 _ **~~~~~~**_   _ **Dr. Lexington Obstetrician  ~~~~~~~~~**_

 

They made it to Doctor's Lex's office. Emma signed them in and Regina meanwhile was carrying her son. Emma filled out a few lines then they were taken into the nursery room. Waiting in the back was their Doctor. Lexington smiled and introduced himself before going to the baby. Doctor Lex gestured asking for permission to pick him up Emma Nodded and unhooked her boy. 

 

" Okay Mr. Squish. This is Doctor Lexington,

He is a good guy, please do not pee on him

I promise you'll eat after all this." 

 

She knew he did not understand her. Yawning his onesie was unzipped and all he was left was a diaper. Regina and Emma listened to all of what he said including the surgery. The procedure would not be to long. Emma being a new parent asked if her boy would be numbed also. The Mogen clamp is what they were going to use on him She asked what That was. 

 

" It's simple really. The foreskin is Separated, 

with a probe actually, Then the foreskin is pulled

right out front of the head and inserted through a 

Metal clamp." 

 

Doctor Lex finished explaining it all. Emma stopped listening after foreskin and currently was holding him. It wasn't soon after when she heard her name being called by Regina. She was given some papers to Read. signed and given back little man was ready so Emma handed him Off. Dr. Lex's nurse said he would be numbed and also have a Sucrose Pacifier as well. 

 

" He'll be okay. We promise that he will,

You all can sit, or if you want you can follow

Me and watch the procedure." 

 

 Little Swan's procedure had began. A numbing agent was used on little Swan more so it was a long needle. Emma heard her son's startled cries and that only made her nervous. The nurse assured he was just fine. Doctor Lex separated the foreskin and worked on making surgery Fast. although it wasn't too fast as Regina began to pace back and fourth As Emma watched her do so. 

 

" Gina He's fine. Doctor lex should be finished,

Come sit down, you're making me a little more

Nervous." 

 

Eventually Doctor Lex had walked out. along with him was a teary eyed one week old who was falling asleep. Regina was the first to reach for him little Swan snuggled in close. They were given instructions for after. His surgery site had petroleum ointment added and a little gauze too. He also said that little man maybe sore for next few days or so but There shouldn't be any bleeding.  

 

" See you later Doc." 

 

Both women walked out with him. Emma was still stuck on names for her son she hoped to name him soon. looking in the back seat she watched Regina begin to breast feed. As usual it did not take him long. Regina moved him a little looking under the blanket watching him Nurse. Emma then got a text from her mother asking when She was Planning on coming to visit them. 

 

" Watch the road Swan. Your son is back here,

I do not want to die yet, who is texting you anyways

you've been distracted since getting in the car?" 

 

Emma looked up. 

 

" It's my mom. She want's me to visit soon,

I really want to, at the same time I do not

Because how do i explain you and little man." 

 

 Emma was needed for a meeting. not wanting to take little Swan on a plane ride yet Regina was to babysit. In the loft the youngish was packing for both herself and her son. She was told to pack a little light. Emma made sure her boy had everything he needed for a couple of days. Packed Em picked him and his carrier up first and head up to Regina's who was beyond eager to have him for a few days. 

 

_**~~~~~~~~ Regina's Loft ~~~~~~~~~** _

 

_Emma knocked softly._

 

Regina's heels could be heard. The door unlocked and the naturally She saw Emma standing there smirking. once inside Emma was carrying the babies bag and of course him. His diaper had been changed. She reassured Regina she had done so by the doctor's instructions Carefully. little man had half a bottle and both Women knew he'd be ready to Eat again once his nap was over. 

 

Regina just hummed. 

 

" How is he feeling? I mean with the after,

I can only imagine, You know doctor Lex

said to check for swelling." 

 

Emma laughed some, and took him out. 

 

" He's been good. I've seen no swelling, 

Do not worry Gina, I think he forgot about

it as soon he came back to us." 

 

Speaking of him he had woke up. Emma looked over to where he was laying a new nest pillow just for him. Regina came over and sat on the opposite side of him and smiled. She removed his little warm hat. Emma went ahead and used the bathroom while leaving Regina with him. She finished rather quickly and decided while the brunette was busy With the baby she took a look at the pictures on the wall. 

 

One picture caught her eye. 

 

**_* Henry and Regina, Father's day weekend trip."_ **

 

Emma looked a little closer to it. Regina's father she presumed had his arm wrapped around with a big smile. There was a few pictures actually with the same man all over also. So now she saw Regina's father. She looked hoping Regina had not moved Emma looked around some more. another set of photo's showed a young Regina with who Emma Assumed were friends and a guy the picture had their names and She saw Daniel. 

 

" Emma are you okay?" 

 

She came walking back. 

 

" Sorry yes i am. I had gotten a text, 

Leaving in a bit, You'll have little man

All to yourself for a day or two." 

 

Regina watched Emma get her bag. The young blonde thanked her and then went over giving her son a kiss. while leaving Emma started to think about what to name her boy. Back inside somebody was hungry. immediately hearing his cries she felt a wetness on her shirt she looked. Regina was leaking Kat said it was to be expected if she wasn't Breastfeeding regularly or pumping round the clock. 

 

" That is really new. I'm leaking breast milk,

and You're hungry, let's get you set up Mr.

Handsome."

 

Sitting back he latched on quickly. She always loved hearing the week old's grunts whenever he was eating. Regina used her index finger to once more trace his little features. Mid-lunch is what he was having. Regina knew when He had his fill and was full she then had burped Him. into the nursery they went searching through his bag Emma had Bought him more clothes then he needed. 

 

 Speaking of a Swan. 

 

Emma had left for Washington. board meetings is what she had been attending she was currently bored. Graham explained to her that it was necessary for business she attend. She was sending Regina texts. Regina texted back letting Emma know it was okay to see how they were. Every new parent or even parents worried whenever they were away From their especially their first born's.

 

" Emma we are fine." 

 

The two meetings went good. Emma's parent's had also texted her again asking for her to come visit. like before Emma told them She'd get it cleared first before going flying. Emma was ready to fly back. another meeting is where she ended up this one not as like the last one. She also thinking about her birthday plans since it was literally in a few Days. 

 

**_~~~~~~~~ Day 2 At Regina's ~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

 

It was day two for them both. Regina was a little exhausted as he had decided to cluster feed now. beside's feeding her breasts had become a little more tender and a little sore. Regina soaked herself Some. Kat told her to try using a warm compress and then a cold one Also. formula was her go to for now for him and boy was he not liking going back To drinking powdered milk. 

 

" I'm sorry Mr. Handsome. I need a little break okay

This won't be permanent, but you are going to have

to get use to using a bottle." 

 

Quietly listening he suckled. Regina got a text from Emma saying she was going to the airport. All his items had been washed and put back very neatly so he was ready to go. Emma's plane came in early. walking into the building Em made sure to call a certain brunette. Showered and re-freshened Emma headed upstairs to Regina's hoping to see her Boy. 

 

She had also been thinking. while out of town five names had been stuck in Emma's big head. Neal hoped she would have named the week old after him but Emma told him no. Emma had a name Written. Knocking softly Regina came to the door opening it she walked in. Exhausted was an understatement Regina told Emma that for now he was Cluster Feeding which meant he was eating a lot more than usual. 

 

" You need some rest. I can take him home,

I'll take him right now, We have some of your'e 

Milk stored so He will be good." 

 

Regina stopped her. 

 

" Do not wake him." 

 

Emma backed up, Throwing her hands up. 

 

" Okay he can sleep. how about a pizza?, 

I am beyond hungry, plus I know you are too

we can watch a movie until he's up." 

 

_**~~~~~~~~~ Emma's 28th Bday ~~~~~~~~~** _

 

_Emma was the first to wake up._

 

Getting up she yawned and stretched. Today was the day She was born 28 years ago what a year it was. reaching over Em made sure her alarm did not go off her son was sleep. She got up to make herself breakfast. a few texts had been sent to her earlier last night she checked it. a few of them were from her parents and of course her friends including One Neal Gold. 

 

" Happy birthday to me." 

 

Little Swan slept longer.

 

Emma was ready to have a little fun. normally she would celebrate her birthday for the whole month. hoping to do so this year She ended up calling a good friend she's known. It wasn't long until he began to cry. The nursery had been finished Emma had picked everything out. Jungle theme is what The young blonde had went with his room was colored in a beautiful blue and light green. 

 

" Okay Mr. Squish. I know what you want,

let's feed you now, your mom is getting ready

to celebrate her birthday." 

 

A spot had already been picked out. Just a few hours later Emma changed clothes and so did He. more like Emma had changed his clothes even though he was not partying yet. She sent Regina a text to bring him.  earlier Emma had invited the beautiful woman to the party. Regina declined as the pills She was taking for her milk production had her Wanting to just be home. 

 

" Should I leave him. I mean this is new,

I've never had a son, and I never had to you

Know Schedule something around another

Human being." 

 

Regina got in her face. 

 

" You are learning. You are an idiot true,

but your learning, do what you do best

Miss Swan party but later on we need to

Make up another Schedule." 

 

Emma agreed with her. 

 

" That's fine with me. I mean let's do it,

but i have a question, my mom has been

Texting me asking to visit and I wanna bring

Him at the same time I feel like you should be

there...you don't have to answer yes or no 

but I wanted you to know." 

 

Emma walked out, leaving Regina to think. 

 

  _ **I Am so sorry it took so long, I was hoping to have this ready new years eve**_

_**I'm currently out of town with my family this year was a first that we were all able to** _

_**get together at the same time and do some traveling I will be back in another week** _

_**and I hope to update my stories for the new year....** _

 

_**Emma's definitely trying to learn, Kudos to Regina for stepping up for her** _

_**Emma has seen both Henry and Daniel's picture she's going to learn more about them before she** _

_**names her son who should have a name next chapter also Emma's going to visit her parents along with Regina** _

_**be prepared for some funny commentary next chapter** _

 

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS......!!!!!!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how much. you guys are loving this story it's definitely fun to write,  
> for 2019 I have a few new stories that have been on my mind but i told myself i'm going to wait for the new year i cannot wait until i share what idea's i have floating in my head


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Swan is growing up, Emma's excited to learn all that she can about raising her first kid  
> her birthday party was a success and she pulled it off but now there's an issue Emma's folks hadn't seen her in a while  
> can Emma keep away until they make an appearance...also someone comes into town to pay a certain brunette a special visit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted thank all that are still reading...  
> rest a sure that I am definitely trying to write each chapter for my stories as fast as i can and I thank you for sticking with me I promise to write as much as i can.

* * *

 

**_2.5 Weeks_ **

 

Someone was officially two and a half weeks. Emma wasn't sure why she hadn't said her boy was three weeks. The nursery project was ago she had bought all the nursery items. Neal and Graham had shown up to help Her. Little Swan was brought down and was peeping over his Mother. G asked if his name was picked but sadly his blonde friend told him That little Swan or Little S was without a name. 

 

" He's not a puppy." 

 

Meanwhile Regina had made it back home. sighing the brunette beauty slipped off her heels rubbing her heels. Typically she would have undressed and put on her pJ's first. Regina had sent a certain someone a text. Emma responded immediately and told her to come down whenever. Although Little Swan has gotten use to the rubber nipples and the Bottle's she was missing the intimate contact and plus she had forgotten to pump before she left. 

 

**_* Emma's Downstairs *_ **

 

_They were debating colors._

 

_* Someone knocked softly *_

 

Emma grabbed her boy before getting up. the door opened and a down to earth dressing Regina stood there. seeing her one favorite person Regina reached to take him away. Clock work is what Emma called his cries. immediately he began to whimper knowing he was about to be fed. Neal nudged Graham and both men watched the beautiful woman Walk into their friends home while holding her son. 

 

_Emma cleared her throat._

" Hey guys, Can you give me a sec?" 

 

They nodded at their friend. 

 

Regina and Emma then had disappeared. in the undone nursery Regina looked at the paint colors she picked. Emma also had a custom made rocking chair flown in it had came. Someone was becoming really impatient. Little Swan began to grunt indicating that he was ready for his meal. Emma watched Regina sit on the rocking chair and pull her shirt Above her head preparing to feed him she also noticed that the brunette had bought a new nursing bra. 

 

Regina got him to latch. 

 

She left them so her son so he could eat. downstairs both Graham and Neal looked at their friend with a smirk. Emma ignored them and went back to designing her son's room. Emma knew that questions were coming. Back in the nursery Regina had switched little Swan to her left breast. knowing he was a lot more hungry this time it meant that he was Growing a lot more right now he let Regina he was full and so he put on her shoulder for a burp. 

 

Eventually they came back down again. Emma read that at this stage she would need to introduce tummy time. Emma came back with a mat and some pillows making an area. Regina handed little Swan back to Her.  the two woman walked to mat and carefully placed him on his Tummy.  Graham had bought his nephew a few toys one was a play Mobile somebody was not having it though being on his stomach and not being held. 

 

" It's okay Squish." 

 

Emma waited a moment, She then picked him up. 

 

" Hey Regina, do you have the supplements?,

For Vitamin D, I know your friend said she would

give us the drops for him." 

 

She was handed the bottle for him. Emma watched Regina take the dipper and squeeze out a few little drops. both Neal and Graham watched as both women went to the baby. A quick little cry is what he let out. breastfeeding was beneficial but Kathryn said it didn't have the the vitamins. Vitamin D was one of them so for now little Swan would be on Drops until he stopped feeding. 

 

 " I'm so sorry handsome." 

 

Regina tried rocking him. 

 

" Alright guys, let's talk for a second." 

 

Emma had Neal and Graham go it down. their friend explained how Regina was involved in raising her boy. Neal being himself and wiggled his eyebrows aiming towards Regina. Graham then asked if had told her folks. Emma thought about it and said she had not told any of them yet. born in October Emma was abandoned at a known fire station house And put in the foster system sure she went to home to home eventually she was adopted by a young couple named Christopher and Sasha Barnett she wasn't the only one to be In the adopted home Graham was there before her and another boy named August had also been living there eventually Emma grew up with two bigger brother's who watched Over their little sister especially since she was different. 

 

They both looked at each other. 

 

" So have you two....?" 

 

Emma raised an brow, then she realized the question. 

 

**_" No...we haven't."_ **

 

They headed back into her living room. Regina sat down on Emma's couch and was currently holding the baby. Emma watched him try to hold his little head up a lot more now. Little Swan's hand's came into his face. his mother knew that meant that normally after his meal he would nap. Regina let him feed off of her twice so of course his belly was full For now he let out a large gummy yawn. 

 

" Nap time Squish." 

 

It didn't take long, Regina saw his eyes close. 

 

A few days or so they were painting. Emma learned Regina was needed out of town so bottles had been made. Em decided they needed fresh air and so she took him for a walk. Emma's phone began to ring loudly. groaning she saw him still sleep she then sat down to see who had called. immediately Emma knew the number it was her parents on her Normal routine Em's would have either called them or went to see them in New York for a few days but with Squish she hadn't even thought about visiting. 

 

"  _ **Shi....*, I mean crap i forgot."**_

 

_Emma made it back home._

 

_" Alright little man, Ma's gotta make a call."_

**_* Face Time With The Folks *_ **

****

_Emma video'd called._

_**Dad :  " Em's is that you?, you've been M.I.A,**  
_

 

_Emma :  "  Dad I'm good, things have been crazy._

 

**_Emma's mom come's into view._ **

 

**_Mom :  "  Oh my sweet Em, we've been worried mostly your father._**

 

_Emma looked at her boy._

 

_Emma : " Again sorry mom, I've been busy I'll be up next week?_

 

**_Mom :  " Next week won't do, how about in a few days?_**

**_No is not a answer, We will see you in a few days."_ **

 

 ****The video chat ended just like that. Emma putting her phone down sighed and went to pick her son up again. looking over the sleeping baby Em made another call to a person. She played with his soft down hair. Little Swan's hair had gotten darker more brunette like it was sticking Up. Emma decided to give him his first real warm bath and turned on The kitchen sink letting it fill up with warm water.

 

" You aren't going to like me." 

 

She undressed him, he let out a small whimper. 

 

Emma carefully held little body first. The baby books said that if she washed him she needed gentle baby soap. without Regina Emma did research and bought a lot baby soaps. Several had been baby body washes. Em's then called Kat asking if it was alright to bathe him since his surgery. Kat checking her calendar had asked when was his circumcision Being long enough Emma got the all clear and she began to give her boy a bath. 

 

" First things first, Let's get the beans." 

 

First thing washed was his Scrotum. despite the water being warm little Swan definitely let his mother have it. second part of his body washed was as Emma called it his noodle. Being careful she wiped him slowly. Suds gathered in the sink done with his little body she wet his little head. surprised by the warm water falling into his face little Swan let out A louder cry at the exact same time Emma's phone rang. 

 

" I'll call them back." 

 

It didn't take long, Emma added a little shampoo. 

 

" Alright kid okay, you are fresh & Clean Let's get a bottle, while I see who just called meluckily Regina pumped you a few bottles before Leaving."  

 

_Emma warmed two up._

 

Emma listened to her boy suckle. clean and content Em's swaddled him while he nursed on the afternoon snack. Checking her phone she noticed that it was a Regina miss call. She decided to call her after this. having the appetite like his mother little Swan finished his first bottle on Time. Emma dialed Regina's number and waited for the brunette Beauty to answer which didn't take long. 

 

_Gina :  "  figured you were busy, how's Mr. Handsome?_

 

_Emma :  " He's good right now, not a fan of baths."_

 

**_Gina :  "  His first bath already?, hope you took pictures."_**

 

 _Emma : "_ _You know I did Regina, I've gotta ask you something."_

 

_Regina wondered what it was._

 

 _**Gina : " Okay like I said Swan, I'll be home** _ _**tonight."**_

 Regina had made back like she said. as usual a car was waiting for her climbing in she then texted Emma. pulling up and thanking the driver she reached for her condo keys. She unpacked first and changed too. hearing a whistle she thought Emma had texted back but she hadn't. Robin's name showed which made her roll her eyes he had asked if They could go out to dinner that Saturday. 

 

" I'll call you later." 

 

_She then texted Emma._

 

Downstairs Emma got him dressed. phone and key in pocket both Swan's left their home and went upstairs. Emma made sure his hair was dry before she even got him dressed. Making it to Regina's she knocked. A certain brunette opened the door without make up and fresh wet hair. neither knowing what to say Em's cleared her throat and literally Lifted her son up as if he was a prize. 

 

Regina stepped aside. 

 

Emma sat down the carrier with him. the two hour feeding window was opening as his last bottle was earlier. Regina went to wake him she un-clipped him first picking him up. She brought him closer towards her. Regina couldn't help but smile as two little hazeled eyes began to open. Little man had been opening his eyes a lot more his head turned Whenever he heard either Emma or Regina speaking to him. 

 

" Hello Handsome, I heard you had a bath?  You smell so good, mama better had used the baby safe shampoo for you." 

 

_Emma came walking in._

 

_" I did trust me, I remembered your words."_

 

Emma then went through his bags. diapers were ready and two fresh expressed bottles were ready to be warm. Regina was tired but she would never get tired of feeding him. Any chance they got he would eat. Usually it didn't take long for a good latch but right now he wasn't having It. Emma offered the bottle but Regina refused to resort to giving Him the bottle so quick after a second try Little Swan latched and started nursing. 

 

_His small grunts were perfect._

 

" So you had a question?" 

 

Emma got a little nervous.

 

"  _My parents called me, they asked me to visit them._ _I'm going this weekend, and i am taking Squish with me_ _I was wondering if you wanted to join me...you know in case_ _This Chunk want's you instead of the bottles."_

 

Regina wasn't sure how to answer her. half of that she knew Emma was telling the truth about him and his food. another part of her wondered what would happen if she did go. Emma said she didn't have to say Yes. Em's picked him up placing him over her shoulder which gave him a view. She watched how his little forehead wrinkled as he desperately Tried keeping that head up. 

 

"Okay I'll go Emma, but on one condition,

Well it's really two, No sharing a room and You owe me anything I ask you do it? 

 

They agreed. 

 

_**~~~~~~ Emma's Childhood Residence ~~~~~~~~** _

 

_They drove to New York._

 

Regina didn't want him getting sick. Germs would definitely attack a almost three week old especially on a plane. Emma and her opted on driving well Emma drove all the way. Exhausted Emma drove up to gates. both gates opened up Emma drove through into her folks gated community. checking the time they both knew it had been a while since he Last had ate and somebody would be waking up ready for a change and of course a bottle. 

 

**_1021 Rodeo Dr._ **

 

_The car came to a stop._

 

Emma parked the car and sighed. Regina undid her seat belt in the back and peeped over seeing him still sleep. opening the doors Emma got the bags and texted her father. Regina saw the large doors open. a sandy haired man who looked like he was younger then them had came out. The brunette watched Emma walk over and smile before giving The strange man a huge hug. 

 

" Let's go inside." 

 

She waited on Regina to come. it didn't take too long for the brunette to grab the baby's carrier and climb out. Emma waited at the door smiling she reached for the baby seat. Emma went to sit with her son. Regina couldn't help but look around in the house then she saw the same man. Em's laughed and got up to introduce him Emma and the Unfamiliar male were almost the same height. 

 

_Dad excuse Us for a second."_

 

_Emma led her into the kitchen._

 

_"  Okay listen Regina, you know my last name._

_he's going to ask you, so before he does can I know it_ _before we are both grilled."_

 

_Regina just smirked._

 

_" It's Mills Swan."_

 

_They walked back out._

 

 _" Regina Mills..., my father Chris Barnett."_  

 

He put his hand out. 

 

" Nice to meet you, was that Mills you say?, 

I know who she is, wow I mean it is a pleasure Regina was it?" 

 

Emma raised an eyebrow. 

 

Eventually someone was waking up. Chris looked into the family room and finally noticed the baby carrier now. Emma raced over and lifted the lid little Swan was officially up. Carefully she undid his little buckle. Emma holding her son's head made her way over to where her father was. Emma's father with an inquisitive eyebrow and looked down at The now non-wrinkly mini version of his daughter. 

 

" Emma who's?" 

 

Before answering, Emma's mother had walked in. 

 

" Babe's someone is...." 

 

Immediately noticed they had people. Sasha recognized her blonde baby and ran over to hug her youngest Child. She stopped once she saw that Emma was not currently alone. Emma went to put her son right back. both of her parents stood next to each arms crossed Emma then sat down. an explanation was needed as they knew they had taught All Their kids about what Safe sex was. 

 

  _Emma went to get little Swan._

 

" This is my son." 

 

Both Sasha and Chris sat down. 

 

" His mom is M.I.A, He was dropped off to me.

He's 3 weeks old. and Regina is a neighbor

She's helping me with him." 

 

She re-picked him back up. 

 

" Would you like to meet him." 

 

Both her parents looked at each other. Emma with her son in her arms walked over handing him over to her dad. Little Swan whimpered for a moment before opening his eyes. Chris held in a breath seeing his eyes. Sasha said it was like looking in a mirror he gave a little facial expression.  Emma said that it will be a month or two before they'll actually Be able to tell who he'll look like. 

 

" I have a grandson, he is adorable Emma.

Why take so long?. We're we ever going to

Me him Em's..." 

 

She wasn't really sure. 

 

Emma's mother wanted to have a party. both Emma and her father groaned knowing that she meant a party party. They were only going to be there for a few days maybe two. Her cellphone went off she answered it. Regina was watching the littlest Swan while bigger Swan had kept talking. Emma really was on the phone with the birth certificate People A name had been picked and she hoped to have it sent to her with quick express. 

 

"  _Is it a problem sir?, no just making sure._

_The papers right. yes they were already_

_Finalized i'll come in."_

 

She walked back in. 

 

" Sorry it was a client." 

 

Emma went back to join them. 

 

" I've started planning, how many can come?

I was thinking 150. family and friends Emma

Some of your cousins of course." 

 

_Chris looked over at his daughter._

 

_" Ma he's 3 weeks, he's not 5 years old._

_And a 150 what?  People that is crazy_

_Mom why so many people."_

 

She brought back a planner. 

 

" I'm a grandmother now, I missed to much already. 

Think about your parents, M&M and David Emma

They missed out on a lot before." 

 

_Emma knew she wouldn't win._

 

_" Okay 100 people, That is it Mom no more._

_I am not kidding. and there's also this okay_

_No questions for Regina if she get's uncomfortable_

_She get's to leave...Deal?"_

 

_**DEAL.... THEY BOTH SAID AT THE SAME TIME.** _

 

_**Aaaaand....done Stopping right here, as i feel as I may have gone over my word count for this chapter** _

_**sorry guys i got caught up on writing this chapter lol so Emma's brought Regina along to meet her parents** _

_**aka Her adoptive parents of course Mary Margaret and David will make an appearance next chapter or two** _

_**Emma hadn't exactly said what Regina was helping her with also Regina will be paying her family a visit as well** _

_**so you can guess who Emma and Little Swan will meet ( NEXT CHAPTER LITTLE SWAN AKA SQUISH AKA MR. HANDSOME)** _

_**WILL OFFICIALLY BE NAMED NEXT CHAPTER CAN YOU GUESS WHAT EMMA HAS PUT ON THE BABY'S BIRTH CERTIFICATE ...** _

__

_**I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON WRITING FOR ALL FIVE STORIES....** _

_**PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME I AM DEFINITELY WORKING ON UPDATING ALL MY STORIES BACK TO BACK** _

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's folks are throwing a party, it's not for Emma of course.  
> will Regina stay to make sure nothing happens to the baby or is she there in support of a certain blonde also another brunette Older one will be making an appearance this chapter all hell will be breaking loose.

* * *

 

Emma was trying to rest up for a bit. Currently she had been thinking about the party her parents want to throw. Despite having two big brother's little Swan was the first grand. She tried going back to sleep again. A loud knock was heard and this made her jump up and try to get Dressed. A familiar feeling made Emma nervous as she headed downstairs And peeped through the peephole. 

 

" Alexandria?" 

 

She opened the door. 

 

On the other side there was a woman. A very beautiful woman with the most sea blue eyes she was smiling now. Emma stood aside and watched the Alexandria walk right in. Emma closed the door and faced Her. Alex dropped her bags and ran over to Emma jumping right into her arms. They hugged for a while before she let go of the honey blonde Alex straightened her skirt out. 

 

" Want some coffee?" 

 

Alex watched her grab her bags. Emma headed into her kitchen turning on her Keurig and getting some Pods. She finished making their Coffee and handed Alex's her first cup. She watched her take a few sips. Before Emma could drink her's the baby monitor came alive with baby Cries. Excusing herself Em's went upstairs and left her friend to wonder Why she was hearing them. 

 

" It's alright squish, I'm here little man." 

 

Emma came back down. 

 

She saw Emma wasn't alone. The blonde in her arm's was currently carrying what to her was a little baby. Emma patting the baby's back and whispering to him she got a bottle. Alex wondered who he Was.  Meanwhile Emma was doing like she always did which was make his Meals. Little Swan was growing like a weed now his nursery thanks his mother And his uncles had been finished and was now spaced themed for now. 

 

" Emma who's baby?" 

 

Emma told her who he was. She explained to Alex how she woke up to a knock on the door finding him. Emma turned Squish over so Alex could see his face she was swooning. She also told her his name. Alex told her friend she hoped that he wasn't going to be named little Swan. Laughing the blonde went into her drawer and grabbed a folder that Said baby Swan. 

 

" He's got a name, I've just haven't revealed it." 

 

Alex sat down on the couch. Emma saw her friend look at her and then she looked down at her son also. Emma slowly and carefully like Regina said she walked him right over. Alexandria was now in Awe. Little man opened his eyes and tried to focus on the person in front of Him. She noticed his chin that was definitely all Emma his eyes were starting To change but his true color would take a month or two. 

 

" That's what you picked?, It's definitely very different.

I mean it in a good way, When is his name going to be

Revealed?" 

 

Emma grabbed an Orange juice. 

 

" At the stupid party, Regina said he needed a name. 

So Squish has one, so until then he's going by his nick

Names little Swan and Mr. Squish." 

 

Hearing his name he smiled. With Regina being away for a while it gave Emma and him time to bond. Although Regina wasn't his mother she was still his source for his meals. But right now it was Bottles. Surprisingly Little Swan was now taking the rubber nipple with no Fuss. Regina had pumped four full bags before leaving even though they both Knew he would go through them in a few days. 

 

Alex gave her a smirk. 

 

" Who's Regina his mom?"  

 

Emma told Alex who she was. With a raised brow Alexandria asked Emma if she be seeing Regina soon. On que a certain someone was letting his mother he was really hungry. 

Luckily he still had some milk. Pumping was Emma's best friend especially when Regina wasn't Around. With a warm bottle ready to go Emma asked her friend if she wanted to Feed her son. 

 

" I'll get his spit up bib." 

 

Alex tilted the bottle for him. Immediately he began to do what he did best which was suckle real hard. Coming back Em heard Alex tell her son that he definitely was her son. Emma sat next to them both. Earlier she had sent Regina a text letting her know that he still had Food. Alex said she needed to check into her hotel and that she would be back Her friend insisted that she stay there with them. 

 

" What about Regina?, won't she be back." 

 

Emma put him in his rocker. 

 

" We aren't dating, and she lives right above me,

Plus she's not here, Alex you literally have been there

For me besides my brothers your my bestfriend really." 

 

Debating Alex said she'd be back. Emma meanwhile laid on her back on the couch while holding him. She was learning something new about him everyday like he loved eating. They both loved being naked too. Not a month old yet but she wondered who he would be more Like. As usual little man began turning his head indicating that he had enough Of the bottle and was full. 

 

" Alright Mr. Fussy, Let's burp you first huh.

Let's get you comfy, and where is your spit up

Bib Squish." 

 

Emma put his little body over her. Patting his back lightly Emma waited until she heard him burp a little. Hearing the loud belch she couldn't help but laugh bringing him back. She knew he would need a diaper. In the new nursery Em's put her boy down on the new changing table. She's been getting good at changing his diaper without the aid of Regina telling her what she needed to do. 

 

Little Swan squealed, letting a stream out after. 

 

" Okay Squish you got me." 

 

Emma threw away his dirty diaper. With him changed she grabbed a towel in order to get the pee off her. Full and with cleaned up she turned on his favorite cartoon channel. Per usual she put him on his belly. Of course he never liked being on his stomach and thus he had Cried. Kat said it was part of his exercise eventually Emma picked him back Up and they both headed out for the day. 

 

**~~~~~~~~ In New York ~~~~~~~~~**

 

Regina was still visiting some people. Her mother had called and said that she was needed at their home. Naturally she was missing the baby but it was more so her body was. Being a Mills meant attending events. Earlier she had sent Emma text's asking how was Little Swan doing. Regina remembered that Emma would be heading up where she was in A few days for the after baby shower. 

 

" Dear did you hear me?" 

 

Regina faced her mother. 

 

" I'm sorry mother, I was a little distracted." 

 

The evening was uneventful for her. Emma had texted her back letting her know that he was doing good. Robin had made it up to her parent's house and was wanting to talk. That's exactly what they did Talked. She told him it was getting late and naturally he wanted to stay now. This was the last week for Regina to be around her folks before she Went back to Boston She loved handling business especially when it came to their family businesses but she didn't care for being around her family like she use to. 

 

Emma said they'd face-time later. 

 

_*** It Was Later *** _

 

They both had finished their business. 

 

_Swan ( Neighbor ) :   " * Hey...You look Busy."_

 

**_Regina :  " I've been a little, how has he been?_ **

**_Did I express enough Milk."_ **

 

_There was shuffling, Emma brought him in._

 

_Swan ( Neighbor ) :  "  Oh he's been good, definitely you had plenty._

_Dude's been eating, we leave in a few days or so_

_Ya know for that party for him."_

 

**_Regina :  " Hello Mr. Handsome, He's gotten big in a week._ **

**_Really it came so fast, When is his next appointment?_ **

**_Did you make him another one."_ **

 

_Swan ( Neighbor ) : " He's definitely grown, Not sure when it is really._

_I'll Kat and ask when, Um...we hope you are back_

_By then."_

 

Before answering Robin called out. Emma heard the man's voice and assumed that she was definitely busy. Regina asked him for five minutes and he then walked out the room. They then finished talking as Well. Emma said they'd talk tomorrow and made her son wave bye to Regina. The video chat ended and so she went to see what Robin wanted in The first place. 

 

In a flash those few days went by. Regina knew that Emma was driving back up here probably later today. Her mother Cora knew that something was distracting her daughter. She told her mother she was not. Meanwhile Emma had packed for the weekend included was baby stuff. Little Swan was strapped in and snuggled up in his carrier along with Blankets the weather had been a little chilly. 

 

" Okay Mr. Squish, Off to the party." 

 

Alex said she'd meet her. 

 

Eventually after a few stops or so. Emma had made back up to her folks house they had bought balloons. Driving up onto the long drive way Emma could see who had cars. Knowing that people were There. It was a Thursday and Little Swan's party was not for another day or so. Immediately the door opened and her mother came walking out ready To be handed her grandson Emma got out first. 

 

" Nice to see you mom, I guess I'm # 2 now." 

 

 Her mother laughed hugging her. Emma unclipped her son and brought out the carrier he was asleep. Both Sasha and Emma walked inside she handed her mother his carrier. Emma went back to get her Bags. Inside Sasha gently took her grandson out his carrier he whimpered. Little hands stretched out slowly but surely Little Swan began to wake up He let out a tremendous yawn. 

 

Emma walked back in. 

 

" Look who's up now, He'll be hungry soon." 

 

There was thud and then talking. Her brother's had made it down as well Graham smirked seeing her. August and Owen had just pulled up and walked in they ran towards her. Emma waited them to run to her. Owen being the second oldest rushed over and picked her right up. Emma laughed and squirmed trying to get out of his hold August being The third oldest hugged his little and only sister. 

 

"  What are Ya'll here for?" 

 

She punched Owen's shoulder. 

 

" Mom said to come, Something about a very big party.

There was a surprise, she said the surprise was from you

And that we needed to come home." 

 

Emma looked at her mother. 

 

" Yeah there's a surprise." 

 

She went over and got her little man. Little Swan was now awake his mother came and picked him up. More so she took him from his loving grandmother's warm small arms. 

Emma carefully carried him to them. Graham had already met his new Nephew so there was no shock. August and Owen were the two who were shocked as they both looked at Each other and then their little sister wondering why she was holding a little baby. 

 

" Em's who's baby is that?" 

 

Emma kissed his head. 

 

" He's mine butt heads, Guys meet your new Nephew.

I call him Little Swan, but recently I got his name picked

but I won't reveal it until the party Squish meet your uncles 

Owen and August." 

 

August was nervous, Owen couldn't stop staring. 

 

" Wow I mean Emma, he's like a spitting image.

Where is his mother? I mean do you know who

She is I meant to ask because we all know your

Rep little Sis." 

 

Emma looked sadly at her brothers. 

 

" I do not know actually, he was dumped at my doorstep. 

A few weeks ago or so, He'll be a month old in another few

Weeks right now I have a friend who has been helping me out

With him from time to time. 

  

Graham knew who she meant. Little Swan was squirming which meant he was either hungry again or he needed a Onesie. Emma definitely had brought all the pumped bottles. Emma went into their Kitchen. Graham walked right behind her and took little man from her while she readied his bottles. He now drank formula perfectly but it was something About Drinking Regina's breast milk warm he would finish the whole bottle in one sitting. 

 

" Okay Mr. Squish, Breast Milk is warmed up. 

Let's get you ready, I know we didn't get a chance

To have it this morning nor earlier. 

 

Emma put bottle to his lips. Immediately he latched onto the warmed rubber nipple and began to drink like a mad man. Emma wiped the cream colored bubbles that appeared. Little Swan grunted loudly. Emma knew he definitely missed the real stuff even though Regina was still very much gone. She heard a small chuckle and turned to see her mother Standing in the walk way. 

 

" He sounds like you, you were that aggressive.

He's definitely yours, my handsome little grandson

When will we know his name Emma? 

 

Emma switched arms, while he still fed. 

 

" At the party Saturday Mom." 

 

The doorbell had rang loudly. Emma wondered who was here already besides her brothers she heard her father talking. Downstairs Emma's real biological parents had came. Little Swan was on his bottle. Sasha gave her daughter advice on how to get her son to release the nipple a little gently. Mary Margaret and David Nolan were their names One Was a little shorter than Emma she had beautiful dark locks with the most gorgeous green eyes and David was a little taller than his wife with golden blonde hair and the Bluest Eyes anyone ever saw which is where Emma's eye color came in she looked like a combination of both mostly her father. 

 

Emma came down with her boy. 

 

 " Emma you are early?"

 

Mary Margaret walked to her. Slowly little Swan was getting restless and she asked for them to set up his little rocker. August unloaded it from his sisters car and assembled it. Emma carefully put him in it. Sure enough that's all it took as he let out a tremendous yawn he was in need of a Nap. She met all four of her folks inside the large kitchen in Hopes of not waking him up. 

 

" Alright go ahead and ask me." 

 

David and MM looked at each other. 

 

" Okay who's baby Em, and who do you have him?

Is he a friend's child?, Is that baby in there your's

That's why there's a party it's for you isn't it." 

 

Emma told them who he was. Snow as some people had nicknamed her years ago became excited about the new baby. Emma wasn't sure how felt about them being excited. They had gave her up before. David explained a few years back on how selfish they were but they were young parents. Neither one knowing anything about raising a baby or How to even take care of a baby that had Emma's condition. 

 

She looked over at him. 

 

" He needs the best, And i'm going give him the best.

I'm not mad at you, I just don't want my son to go through

What i went through before i got adopted Ya know so i decided

That i would take care of him until the end of time." 

 

Her parents asked to hug her. 

 

" We are so sorry Emma, For all the pain we've caused you.

But you are so perfect, Our grandson will become a wonderful

Person just like you may we ask who is his mother?" 

 

Emma then sighed. 

 

" I dunno who she is, Like i said she left him there.

I wish she'd show up, or at least send another letter to us

All i got was a first initial S that's it."  

 

She heard his little small whimpers. Emma grabbed his bag and headed to where he was Snow asked to join her. Little Swan was now waking up from his nap he started to cry. Emma was in tune with his sounds. With his diaper bag in hand Emma grabbed her boy and headed to the room. Undressing him was a task the littlest family member began to Squirm Emma lifted his butt cheeks. 

 

Sasha was going to go shopping. Emma decided to go with her mother and Mary Margaret asked to come along. Little Swan was also with them he was his new front carrier. They made it to their local store. Quietly little man was sucking on his pacifier while his mother shopped a little. Meanwhile both grandmother's did their own shopping Wondering what to make for the party Sasha had a list. 

 

" I'm getting meatballs." 

 

Snow walked away. 

 

Doing so left Sasha with Emma. She watched how her daughter was interacting with her child Emma was smiling. Little man yawned and tried to turn his head in order to see. Emma pulled down the Carrier. A text came through and it was from none other than Alex asking for Directions. With a smirk Emma texted back asking if she wanted to wait Until the actual party. 

 

_***  Saturday Morning *** _

 

Emma was stretched out asleep. Naturally Mr.Squish did not let his mother sleep in too long he tested his lungs. Groaning the blonde groaned looking down she saw her wood. Downstairs she made his Meals. Normally two bottle's were his breakfast Emma had thawed out the breast milk. Warm water she placed his first bottle in the boiling water it Took no less than two minutes. 

 

" Okay Mr. Squish, Breakfast will be served soon.

Getting your bibs, And i will be right up with a warm

Bottle ready for you." 

 

Little Swan swiftly suckled hard. Emma noticed his eyes were definitely changing colors they had gotten lighter. His grandmother came walking in and snapped some pictures. Emma knew when he was done. Today was the party and everything was being prepared Sasha went to change. Emma knew her mother was going to go above and beyond her Brothers had spent the night in their old rooms. 

 

" Morning Little Em, & morning littler Mr. Em. 

He's definitely yours, So are we meeting her?

Regina I mean she's raising my nephew." 

 

Emma patted his back. 

 

" She's a little busy, I doubt she makes it today.

Alex will be coming, So none of you buttheads

Need to be weird like last time." 

 

The backyard had been transformed. The theme was a ocean blue along with a sand finish like the beach actually. Emma was trying to decide what she would actually put on. August came walking into her Room. The party was starting soon besides the party Emma was going to celebrate. Little man would be officially a month old in a few weeks and That meant it would be a month for them also.

 

" let's get dressed Squish." 

 

Like usual Emma undid his Onesie. August was asked to hand her the baby bag so he did Emma searched inside. It happen's that he had the perfect little outfit already picked. Emma decided to give him a bath.  Warm water and baby soap Em's used a soft towel she gently rubbed all over. Little Swan's hair's stuck up like a Mohawk so she used some Unscented gel to keep it like that. 

 

Emma got dressed also. 

 

" Emma almost finished, the guest's will be here." 

 

 Eventually the guest had arrived. One of the guests happened to be Emma's great aunt Irene she walked right in. Emma came down while holding her boy with his spiky hair. Chris asked if he could hold him. Emma handed her son off to his grandfather who walked right into the kitchen. Aunt Irene saw the younger blonde and pulled her right into a Huge hug Emma laughed and hugged her great aunt right back. 

 

" Oh my little Swannie, look how much you've grown.

You are taller than me, and that jawline and chin you

Have matured so much." 

 

Emma thanked her, aunt Irene saw little Swan. 

 

" And who do we have?

 

Chris handed him back over

 

" Aunt Irene he's mine, This is little Swan aka Squish.

It's not his real name, his name will be revealed today

For now it's his nickname no i don't know who his mother

Is little guy was put on my doormat." 

 

Emma cradled her son closer to her. Aunt Irene walked closer to them in order in her words to get a better look at him. Baby Swan lifted his head a little and gave a small smile. She watched her aunt laugh a Little. People started to arrive like Emma's cousins and of course some of her uncles too. Outside all decorations were all up Graham and his Brothers had helped their mother finish everything up. 

 

The party had started right on time. Emma's family all greeted her like they usually did only this time they noticed him. Little Swan was also getting a lot of that said attention. Her biological parents had made It. David hugged his daughter and greeted his grandson as well Snow had came Over. The whole party was catered by a friend of Sasha's A lot More people started arriving one being Alexandria of course. 

 

" Excuse me for a second." 

 

Emma met her half way. 

 

" Look who made it, didn't think you'd come." 

 

 Emma introduced Alex to her family. Although most knew who she already was Emma's aunt's wanted to know more. Big brother Owen definitely found Alex very Attractive. Alexandria barely paid him attention. Everyone was having a good time and wanting to hold little Swan he was Angry. Meanwhile a new guest was literally on her way Regina had Left her folks place a little sooner than expected and she remembered that Emma's folks literally lived about a hour away. 

 

There was drinks and some barbecue. Emma sat down where her two brother's were and watched her son from there. Snow and Sasha were completely in love with little Swan. Someone said a woman had pulled In. Knowing exactly who it was Emma excused herself in order to go greet Regina. The beautiful brunette got out of her 2019 Jaguar XJ she Saw Emma at the door. 

 

" It was about time, was wondering if you'd come.

Little man is inside, He's definitely going to be happy

I know i will since he won't need another bottle or will

He? Either way he's going to want to eat soon."

 

Regina sauntered over to her. 

 

" Hello to you also." 

 

Regina followed Emma into the house. A few guests had came in to get more drinks and saw Emma with this person. She had introduced Regina to a few of her older cousins. Some of them Had recognized Regina. Further in Emma reached for Regina's hand and pulled her along to the party. Graham saw his sister and of course the woman that was Helping said sister with his new Nephew. 

 

" Hello we meet again, your name is Regina right?

My name is Graham, most people call me G or also

Sometimes the huntsman."

 

She shook his hand, Emma went to her table. 

 

Like a sixth sense little Swan cried. Emma said it had to be because he felt Regina's presence she asked to take him. Regina watched a unknown honey blonde hand him over. Emma carefully took him from her. Regina wondered who the woman was as Emma was about to introduce her Too. Alex asked if she could get Em alone looking at Regina she Told Alex to give her a minute in order to get him situated. 

 

" He's definitely hungry, my mom's got a room.

Alex i'll be right back, just going to get his bottle

it's time for his noon snack." 

 

Sasha watched Emma leave. 

 

Upstairs Regina was following Emma. Eventually they came to a stop to a bigger room Emma let Regina inside first. Baby in arm's Emma noticed a rocking chair her eyes rolled.  Little man knew what was happening. Regina began to unbutton her blouse Emma waited until Regina got situated. She took her boy out of his onesie and handed him off to the Brunette Regina's new bra unlatched at the front making it easier immediately it didn't take long for him to latch and began to enjoy his mid-day lunch.

 

Little Swan was cluster feeding. 

 

In actual facts it was a definite relief. Regina had been engorged while away for the past two weeks she needed it. Of course she knew she could not pump while at her folks. Her parents would have asked when. Emma listened to how much milk her son was currently taking in right Now. Some small milk bubbles appeared and Regina wiped the Corners of his mouth he had not relented that is until began to hiss. 

 

" Definitely pump later, and he is finished.

Are you burping him?, did you pack all his

Essentials baby wipes another onesie also

How many bottles did you bring?" 

 

Emma just smirked. 

 

" Relax it's all here, we've been good for two weeks. 

Is he officially done,  Let's head down to the party

He should be full since he ate like a  mad man." 

 

They went back down to the party. Emma was right behind Regina and her boy when Alex met her halfway. Emma said she'd be out and so her and Alex walked into a room. Alex closed the door behind them. Arm's crossed Emma faced Alex and wondered why she wanted to Talk. Turning around Alex rushed Emma knocking them down onto the Bed Emma stunned at first felt the blonde's lips upon hers. 

 

Alex unzipped her jeans. 

 

" Alexandria whaa...?" 

 

Alex then unzipped Emma's Jeans. Back then Alex and Emma had hooked up a few times before being friends. Emma felt Alex pull her jeans down and go for her underwear. Emma was becoming more Aware. Feeling herself become semi-hard Emma then felt Alex slip into her Draws. Em's pulled away from their kissing as she was thinking about Her son and more importantly Regina as well. 

 

" Alex wait we can't now." 

 

She pulled back, looking into blown out green orbs. 

 

Emma moved from under her friend. It took her a minute as she tried to adjust her erection which was showing. Her and Alex had a thing way back but they were friends now. Alex felt not herself she got up also. She heard Emma joke that it was hormone's it sometimes would happened. They laughed as then somebody knocked on the door Emma Walked out first and so did Alex they went out back. 

 

Regina was with Little Swan. 

 

" Emma you here?, we need to be introduced." 

 

Emma came walking through. 

 

" Hi everybody welcome, as you all know I'm Emma. 

Today is a special day, but what you don't know is

Why today is so special,  It is because of this guy.

I'd like to formally introduce you guys to my

Son everyone please meet Henry Daniel-Oliver

James Swan." 

 

This made Regina look at Emma. People cheered and came walking over to them in order to meet little Henry Daniel. Emma kissed the top of his head looking over at Regina. Emma saw that she was leaving. Henry was handed off to his grandmother while his mother had went to find Regina. It didn't take long for Emma to find said brunette who was Standing by the families stables. 

 

" Hey I found you, are you alright Regina?" 

 

She turned around, a few tears were seen.

 

" No I'm not, how could you Emma Swan." 

 

Emma saw her leave, she was officially confused. 

 

**_Man Oh Man I officially am finished, at least with this chapter Lol....no i'm not done done with it_ **

**_I didn't know it had been this long. since i had updated life keeps a person really busy especially when_ **

**_it comes to personal stuff now that everything is handled and I am back on track hopefully this update_ **

_**Makes up for my absence ....I hope you all like it :D** _

 

_**Ahh so of course Emma had a Alex, more of their history will be coming to other chapters soon** _

_**Alex isn't Emma's only girl friend ( Not a girlfriend ) she has a few do not worry.** _

_**They won't keep her away from who she really is falling for Regina at least she showed up to** _

_**the party Oh boy Baby Swan Officially Has a Name of course it's Henry ;D  Emma and Regina will** _

_**Be talking next chapter do not worry.** _

 

 

 


End file.
